


Evil Food Eater, Effie

by Maridash4ever



Series: Evillious Fates [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Vocaloid
Genre: Cannibalism, Evillious Chronicles - Freeform, Gluttony, Seven Deadly Sins, THIS IS NOT A FETISH FANFICTION!, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maridash4ever/pseuds/Maridash4ever
Summary: In a vile mansion filled with a despicable smellBegins another last dinnerWith an array of food that would sicken a normal personSits lone woman devouring it all with a smile on her faceDevour everything in this worldThere is still room in the stomachEven the deadly poison that's gleaming blueIt's nothing but a spice on the main dish





	Evil Food Eater, Effie

**Author's Note:**

> *PROCEED WITH CAUTION! THIS WORK CONTAINS CANNIBALISM AND OTHER GROTESQUE THEMES. IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THESE THEMES, TURN BACK.
> 
> Sorry for caps lock abuse! I would just like to say that this one was a toughy!

**_"Now eat, and don't leave anything behind!"_ **

_Those were the words that made Miss Effie Conchita this way. From a young age, she was forced to finish everything on her plate. But now, what she seeks is **the world's most gruesome foods.**_

* * *

The dining hall in the mansion was always filled with remarkable dishes. The many chefs that worked there were always doing shifts day and night, making meals for their master. 

**_"Now, what's on today's menu, Flora?"_ **

_Oh dear._ Flora thought as she turned around and saw her liege, Effie Conchita, standing outside the doorway of the kitchen. "Good morning, Miss Effie! Right now...we have..." She uttered out, voice changing into small stutters. "Give me a minute, Miss Effie. We cooked so much food, I can't seem to remember it all!" 

Effie scoffed. "Don't keep me waiting, Flora!"

 _"Felicia!"_ Flora yelled out, dashing into the kitchen. Felicia turned around from dicing some onions. "Yes, sister? Is something wrong?"

"Have you even finished making anything?! _Miss Effie is already waiting!"_ Flora asked with her hands gripping her head in a frantic manner. Felicia's eyes widened at hearing that Effie was _already_  waiting. Her smile changed into a worried frown, and her pulse quickened. 

 ** _"WHAT?!"_** Felicia yelled at the top of her lungs.  _"WE JUST STARTED TEN MINUTES AGO!"_

The rest of the maids and butlers in the kitchen turned around to face the sister maids, curious as to why Felicia was yelling in such a worried tone. "What's wrong now, Felicia? Did you mix up sugar and salt again?" A butler with grey hair asked in an accent.

 _"No! It's even worse!"_ Flora yelled.

Felicia grasped onto the butler's shoulders tightly and started shaking him frantically. "It's _a catastrophe, Jakob!"_ She shouted. Jakob slapped Felicia a little bit to make her cease her reckless shaking. Felicia stopped and backed away a little bit.

"What could possibly be wrong? Everyone is working at a good pace, the kitchen has never been set on fire, and nobody had to go to the infirmary." Jakob uttered.  

 ** _"FLORA! I'M WAITING!"_** A voice called out. 

Flora jolted up in surprise and rushed towards the doorway. Standing in front of the door was Effie, who had been waiting for about five minutes.

Felicia pointed at the door. _"That_ is what's wrong!" 

Jakob and Felicia stood there in awkward silence for about 15 seconds. Jakob then started screaming and running around the kitchen like a chicken with no head.

The frantic butler ran up to a maid with short blonde hair, grabbed a raw steak that she was chopping, and put it on a plate.

"Jakob?! What in the name of the gods are you doing?!" Felicia asked, panic in her voice.

"QUICK! Get me some salt and pepper, stat!" The butler cried, expecting Flora or Felicia to toss him the salt and pepper shakers.

Felicia grabbed the shakers next to her and tossed them over to Jakob.

Jakob started shaking the salt and pepper over the uncooked steak frantically, not even caring about if it would be too salty or spicy. He grabbed a bottle of wine and poured it over the steak in an attempt to flavorize it.

Flora, still standing at the door with an awkward smile, turned her head around to Jakob and Felicia. "Jakob, hurry!" She called out.

Felicia, not knowing what to do, took two leeks from the counter in front of her, and started slicing them as fast as she could (without chopping off her fingers). Once she finished chopping the leeks, she put them in a bowl and grabbed a bottle of balsamic dressing. She poured the dressing over the leeks, and grabbed the bowl.

Felicia ran over to Jakob, who was chopping up some daikon. "Would this help?!" She asked, putting the bowl of chopped leeks next to Jakob.

"Anything would help in this situation!" Jakob yelled, putting the daikon in the bowl that Felicia placed on the counter.

The butler grabbed the plate and the bowl, and put it on a tray. He picked up the tray, took a deep breath, and came outside of the kitchen, where Effie was waiting. "I'm sorry for the wait, Miss Effie."

"It's about time, Jakob. Now, what's this?" Effie asked while poking the dish with a fork, not knowing what it was supposed to be. "Is this...raw steak with...flavorless chopped leeks?"

Jakob let out a worried expression and whispered to himself, "Damn, she realized it's raw...crap..."

 

this is still a draft i was in a rush to post. SORRY!!


End file.
